Clulu, The Elder God
Summary The God of Destruction as stated by D, Clulu is a god worshiped by a large group of Nobles who lived over ten thousand years ago, in an area known only as the "Playground". Clulu and their army fought The Sacred Ancestor in constant stalemate for over a year, ending with Clulu being sealed and the ancestor having to rest for a century to regain his power. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C, likely far higher Name: Clulu Origin: Vampire Hunter D Gender: Inapplicable Age: Unknown Classification: Elder God, God of Destruction Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1, 2, likely 3), likely Regeneration (High-Godly; Fought the Sacred Ancestor in a year long stalemate, who can cut the fount of life itself), Omnipresence, Non-Corporeal (Its true form is a non-corporeal omnipresent being), Invisibility (Can become invisible to the point even someone like D who has enhanced senses, had trouble seeing them), Acausality (Type 4; Works under a different flow of time and comes from a different plane of existence), Flight, Telepathy, Dimensional Travel, Animal Manipulation (Has control over unearthly beings and creatures), Illusion Creation (Can create illusions of D and Nobility), Fear Manipulation (Caused the travelers of the Skybus to feel fear, to such a degree the pilot died from it), Spatial Manipulation (Within the Playground, The Elder God can distort space, forcing the likes of D into a loop), Power Bestowal and Statistics Amplification (Empowered his 300 followers to the point of being able to compete with the army of The Sacred Ancestor, which was made up of 30,000 elite warriors including Lawrence Valcua. Made Six Guardian Knights, powerful enough for three of them collectively to wound The Ancestor. One of these said Knights also harmed D), Fog Creation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation (By simply breathing, The Elder God creates a gale-force wind, reaching speeds up to 2000 Mph), Light Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Creation and Attack Reflection (The Elder God created a Fortress, with a door that could repel any attack the Nobility had to offer, including the dimensional canon. Any energy targeting the door would simply spiral off in a different direction), Non-Physical Interaction and Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; Could hit The Sacred Ancestor, a Non-Corporeal entity who exists as The Will of the Night), Life Manipulation (Made it's Guardian Knights turn from stone to human), Darkness Manipulation and Absorption (The Elder God created a shadow which absorbed half of The Sacred Ancestor's army), BFR, Reality Warping (Warped the floor of it's Fortress into a Galaxy of Infinite Space), Quantum Manipulation (Has control over the Dirac Sea), Sound Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Can turn humans into Nobility), Life Force Absorption (By absorbing the life force of it's sacrifices, the Elder God would gain back the power to free itself from The Sacred Ancestor's seal), Resistance to Fear Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement (Resisted the Aura of a Bloodlusted D), likely resists many of the innate powers of The Sacred Ancestor (The Elder God and The Sacred Ancestor were noted to be in a year long stalemate, full exerting themselves in their fight) Attack Potency: At least Universe level+, likely far higher (He and his Kin fought the Sacred Ancestor in a constant stalemate) Speed: Omnipresent (Exists everywhere across creation.) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Immeasurable (Should be comparable to the Sacred Ancestor in terms of strength.) Striking Strength: At least Universal+, likely far higher Durability: At least Universe level+, likely far higher Stamina: Likely Limitless (Could fight the Sacred Ancestor for a full year. Should scale above D who can draw energy from the Astral Realm which is an infinite plane) Range: Low Multiversal Intelligence: Unknown, likely Supergenius (Was in a year-long stalemate with The Sacred Ancestor, with it's army of 300 able to put up a fight against The Ancestor's 30,000 which was backed by his tactical genius. The Elder God itself has extensive knowledge on the cosmos) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Vampire Hunter D Category:Gods Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Biology Users Category:Matter Users Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Illusionists Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Concept Users Category:Animal Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Creation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sound Users Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Characters